


excuse me miss leader

by kismetNemesis



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Gen, TAZLadyWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kismetNemesis/pseuds/kismetNemesis
Summary: Killian asks Lucretia some questions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tazladyweek on tumblr and twitter! Day 3: Favorite platonic relationship between women.

“Excuse me? Whoever you are?”

Lucretia heard the voice coming from behind her, but she didn’t look up, still bent over the body of the goblin she’d just killed. He didn’t have a relic- obviously- but she had to be sure.

“Hello?”

Finally satisfied, Lucretia straightened up and turned around to address whoever was speaking. Ah, it was the orc woman who had given her directions to this cave from town. She was carrying a huge crossbow strapped to her back.

“How may I help you?” 

“I, I just,” said the woman. “That was some solid magic work.”

“Thank you. Not a friend of yours, I hope?”

“What? Oh, no!” she laughed. “These goblins have been menacing the town for a few weeks now. What’d they do to piss you off, steal something?”

“In a manner of speaking,” replied Lucretia. “It turns out they no longer have it, but this one did not seem to be able to let go of the idea of killing me...” She sighed. She didn’t like killing people, obviously, but she had to defend herself.

“It happens,” said the orc woman. “I’m Killian, by the way.”

“You can call me the Director.” Killian snorted. Lucretia raised an eyebrow.

“Well, it’s kind of silly when I don’t know what you’re the director _of_ ,” Killian pointed out. 

“That’s fair,” said Lucretia, unconsciously rubbing her bracer. “Well, Killian, would you be so kind as to escort me back to town? I fear I’ve gotten slightly lost.” 

“Sure thing, _Director_.” They fell into an easy stride, both of them walking faster than most people would. Lucretia liked that Killian kept up with her easily.

“What is it that you do, Killian?” 

“Oh, I’m an adventurer,” she said, shrugging with the casual confidence of someone who had a few campaigns under her belt. “Kind of between jobs right now, though. Just hoping someone will come through and ask for some adventuring, y’know, needing doing.”

Lucretia couldn’t imagine that kind of life. She needed some kind of base, someplace to plan. The moon had been working wonderfully, and she was beginning to suspect it’d be her last base. This was, to put it lightly, a big job. One she was beginning to realize she could use some more hands at.

“Do you have a family?” asked Lucretia. Killian gave her an odd look, and she winced. She sometimes forgot that other people were much less blunt than she was. “Sorry if that’s too personal.”

“I mean, everyone has a family,” said Killian. “Mine’s not around so much, though, no. You?”

“Not any more. Listen, Killian- you care about the world, right? And it not being destroyed?”

“What kind of a fuckin’ question is that? Of course! I live here!”

“Then I may have a job for you.”

\---

“Excuse me? Director?”

Killian poked her head into Lucretia’s office. It was odd to see her without her usual armor. Lucretia thought she might be wearing pajamas. Professionalism was really going out the window in the moon base, and subsequently falling hundreds of feet to the earth.

“Yes, Killian?”

“Can we talk for a minute?”

“Of course, come on in.” Lucretia shoved a few papers into her desk drawer and folded her hands, trying her best to look serene. She’d gotten a beat on the Phoenix Fire Gauntlet, a much more solid lead than usual. Killian didn’t seem phased, so she considered that a victory.

“Sooooo. Um. You know Carey?” Killian began talking before she even sat down in the chair in front of Lucretia’s desk, nervously running her thumb over her fingers.

“I hired her, so I’d hope so.”

“What’s the, uh, company policy on workplace relationships?” asked Killian. She was blushing. 

“I am to assume this has to do with Ms. Fangbattle, does it not?”

“Don’t be weird,” Killian grumbled. “You’ve never called her Ms. Fangbattle in your life.”

“But you intend to ask her out.”

“Yes. I don’t know. Maybe!”

“You came to ask me about it,” Lucretia pointed out. “I’d say that’s more solid than maybe.”

“Maybe I came to ask _you_ out,” Killian whined, crossing her arms. “You’re not psychic.”

“We really ought to hire a HR representative,” Lucretia mused. “What with my employees trying to hit on me all the time.”

“I wasn’t serious!” protested Killian, then relaxed when she saw Lucretia grinning. “Oh, shut up. Is it cool if I date Carey?”

“Yes, it’s fine. The only thing I can think to warn you about is the risk of losing her.”

“We all knew that risk when we signed up,” said Killian. “This shit is for life, right?” She tapped her bracer.

“It’s until we’ve fulfilled our purpose. But that is shaping up to be a very long time,” sighed Lucretia. “It’d be a shame if you didn’t make the most of that time, hmm?” Killian nodded, then broke into a smile. 

Lucretia could only hope she’d make it out of this alive.

“Thanks, Director. I’ll let you know how it goes.” Killian hopped out of her chair and left, leaving Lucretia before she could protest that her employees’ romantic lives were the least of her interests or priorities. 

But who was she kidding? 

\---

“Excuse me? Lucretia?”

Lucretia was sitting out on the quad, trying to calm herself with some relatively fresh air. Somehow, dealing with a few of the relics had only increased her stress, pushed her internal countdown clock further down. 

“What is it, Killian?”

“Are you alright, Creesh?” she asked, frowning down at her. 

“I’m fine.”

“Okay,” Killian replied, slowly enough that Lucretia knew she was trying to be skeptical but give her space to talk if she needed. 

“Go on.”

“Alright.” Killian lay down beside Lucretia, pulling idly at the grass beside her. “Remember when I asked you if I could date Carey?”

“Yes. Why?”

“I might be in a similar situation again. With, um, Noelle.” Killian glanced up at her. “Carey and me both. We both like her, I mean.”

“Oh,” said Lucretia. 

“So what do you think?”

“This is really what Brad is for, isn’t it?”

“What? Lucretia, I don’t want your _permission_. I want your _advice_.” 

Lucretia blinked. 

“I trust your judgement,” said Killian. “Do you think it’s a good idea?”

“I, well. I’m not psychic, but I know the three of you care about each other very much.” Lucretia chose her words carefully, trying to sound like the wise person Killian thought she was. “I’d say it’s at least worth bringing up, if you think she might feel the same way. Though I’d also be prepared for rejection. We can’t have this breaking up our Regulators.” She tried to keep her last sentence light-sounding, though she meant it more than she’d like to admit.

“Okay,” said Killian thoughtfully. “Thank you. That’s really helpful.” Lucretia felt a sudden stab of affection for her, and for the place that she’d built, big enough to have all kinds of relationship drama in it. Close enough to touch their goal. A base but also a home.

“Anytime, Killian.”


End file.
